Challenge Entry 11: The Visit
by Zokusho
Summary: It's 2011 and the four Lucky Star girls visit a fan fiction author. Warning: a really weird crack fic, bad self-insert, some nudity, lots of gaming, high scores, and extra lives.


**Challenge Entry 11: The Visit**

The theme for challenge 11 on MLSF was "Shameless Self-Insert", or, if you couldn't stomach that idea, a bad fic. This is probably – no, surely – both.

After I wrote the initial one, I decided to clarify it a bit, and publish it in here, M-rated. Nothing perverted is going on, besides some nudity and light petting.

NOTE: They are just playing computer games in the end. You shouldn't get a wrong impression. I know it might look a bit weird, but…

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang, and Zokusho Izumi, whom I shall call "Zoey" from now on, went to open the door. It was the door of his three-room apartment, with sauna – the latter being commonplace in Finland, where this story happens.<p>

It was year 2011, and the four main characters of Lucky Star, whom he had invited to visit him, were now finally behind his door.

He knew they wouldn't be wearing their high school uniforms, but at least they were all wearing skirts. Kagami even had his trademark dress shirt and suspenders. They all still looked very, very young – like Japanese girls usually do. And, of course, they still _were_ young, around 21 or 22 years old. Zoey could almost be their daddy. He kind of wished he was their daddy, because that would make all that would happen tonight even kinkier.

"_Irasshai!"_ (welcome) Zoey exclaimed in Japanese, and gestured for them to take their shoes off – this was customary in Finland like it was in Japan. He realized he didn't have slippers for them, not even toilet slippers, but he hoped they wouldn't mind.

Konata, looking as childish and sickeningly cute as ever, and wearing _her_ trademark blue beret, entered first.

"_Kawaii!_" (cute) Zoey commented, still in Japanese.

Kagami looked a bit shy, and it looked like she wanted to keep Konata in between herself and this large, bearded Finnish man – Konata's internet friend, she had been told, but Kagami wasn't so sure about Konata's internet friends. It didn't help that Zoey greeted her with, "_Aa, Tsundere!_"

Tsukasa bowed respectfully and said something – Zoey had heard the phrase before in anime and knew that it meant something like, "Sorry to intrude."

"_Anata wa kirei desu!_" (you are beautiful) was Zoey's greeting to her.

Miyuki came in last and bowed ever so respectfully. She failed to notice that Zoey's eyes were glued into her cleavage – but she didn't fail to hear Zoey's comment, "_Boin!_" (big breasts)

There was an awkward silence as the girls looked at each other and at Zoey, and didn't know what to say or do next. After all, this was their first time in Finland – their first minute in this country, in fact, because they had just magically arrived behind Zoey's door without actually travelling from Japan to Finland.

"No, no, this won't do!" Zoey groaned. Suddenly all the girls could understand him perfectly. "If we don't speak the same language, we can't do anything fun. So, let's just assume that either you understand English and Finnish perfectly or that I speak Japanese perfectly. Okay?"

"So that's why you greeted us like that – you know, the Japanese you did know was rather –" Kagami mumbled.

"Yo, Zokusho!" Konata exclaimed, now that she could speak with him. "Sup?"

"Please, call me Zoey."

"Zoey?"

"Yeah. It's easier to type."

The girls looked at each other, not quite understanding what he meant.

"Yo, Zoey! Sup?" Konata repeated.

"Well, it's not up _yet_, but hopefully later."

Before the girls had even time to comprehend the stupid little joke, Zoey continued, "Anyway, come on in! Make yourself at home!"

It took a little encouragement to get the girls come on in just like that, and to sit down, because the girls were Japanese, who don't generally "make themselves at home" in other people's homes.

After a bit, and after Zoey had served them tea, coffee, and Girl Scouts Cookies, the girls became more relaxed, and were turning their heads around and marveling the things they saw. There was this big table, with a grid under a plastic cover, several chairs, and a shelf which had computers and other technical devices, such as a monitor. "Servers. And UPS," Zoey explained. Then there were several cupboards full of miniatures, and rows of shelves with lots of boxes and books – but not ordinary books. They had weird titles like "Book of Vile D*rkness", or "Dungeon Master's G*ide". Another room had more books, even more computers, and a guest bed. And – Zoey winked his eye as he explained this – they would see the bedroom later.

Konata, who was already having an animated conversation with Zoey about internet, games, and their favorite porn, claimed she knew what the books were about. "It's Lod*ss, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Or it's basically the same game, but another version. Dunge*ns and Drag*ns. Why don't we play some?"

Kagami glared at Konata and Zoey. "Couldn't we just play something on your console?"

"Haven't got one. Just computers. I'll prepare a game for tomorrow."

"Boring … there's nothing to do in here …" Kagami muttered.

Zoey chuckled at Kagami's cluelessness. They knew you can play on computers too, in fact there were several computers for just that purpose in the bedroom, for group playing.

Tsukasa was coming back from the bathroom. She looked dumbfounded, that is, more dumbfounded than usual. "Excuse me, Zoey-san – don't you have a bath?"

"You mean a Japanese bath? Nope. There are no such things in this country."

"I looked behind that door back there. I thought it was the bath, but … I don't get it! There were wooden shelves and this metal thing with stones on top of it …"

"Ah. That's what we have instead of a bath. It's a Finnish sauna. I'll turn the heat on later this evening."

"What is a Finnish sauna?"

"You don't know Finnish sauna? It's world-famous!"

"I know!" Konata chirped. "I read your fan fics and –"

She snapped her mouth shut, and a bright red blush spread onto her cheeks.

Kagami looked at her, surprised. She knew that this was unusual for Konata. "What, fan fictions? What are you talking about, Konata?"

"Izumi … I mean Zoey wrote fanfics about us. In one of them, Miyuki explained the Finnish sauna."

Miyuki shook her head. "I think I know what a sauna is, but a Finnish sauna – I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that."

"Fan fiction … about us?" Kagami gasped. She knew about fan fiction, although she had not read much of it. She had a vague idea about the origins of fan fiction, and, more importantly, what kind of fiction was the most popular.

Konata giggled nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "Uh, well … they were, hmm, fun."

Kagami glared at Konata and Zokusho. "Fun? What kind of fun are we talking about!"

"Fun things are fun!" Tsukasa noted.

"Indeed. In that fic, we, hmm, played 'spin the bottle' and did all sorts of fun things," Konata explained.

"I repeat my question. What kind of fun are we talking about?"

Konata squirmed under Kagami's glare. "Ah well … us two did all sorts of jests to each other and then we fell in love and, uh, had sex and moved in together as a couple. And I got you knocked up at the end."

"Knocked up! … – How many people have read this pervert fantasy about us?" Kagami screamed, and then she turned pale. "Wait a minute … does this fic use our names?"

"Why, of course it does. It includes our friends and family as well."

Kagami banged her head onto the table. "Dozens of otaku have read … a weird lesbian fantasy about us …"

"But Kagami, haven't you realized we both _are_ gay. We never got married. It's 2011 and we are twenty-one years old –"

Kagami raised her head again and glared at Konata. "There's still plenty of time to get married! We are not like … like Kuroi-sensei!"

"Kagami … you _know_ you don't want anyone else but me. Hasn't it been obvious for all these years? You get upset if we don't meet at least once a week. You e-mail me every day. You never forget my birthday. You stole a pair of dirty panties from my laundry last week."

The last fact made the color return to Kagami's cheeks. Scarlet red color.

"A-ha! I guessed it! So it _was_ you who took them!"

"Aargh!" Kagami groaned. "This is so embarrassing!"

Zoey was all smiles. "What did you do with the panties, Kagami?"

"I – I don't want to say!"

Tsukasa patted Kagami's shoulder. "Sis, I heard you moaning the other night … I thought something was wrong and I peeked from the door. You were rubbing your face into something and making those sounds …"

Kagami groaned even louder and hid her face behind her arms.

Zoey chuckled. "Aww, you still living at home? And doing that in secret? Anyway, come on, Kagami. There's a chance you get to sniff the real thing if you confess!" Zoey encouraged her.

Konata exclaimed, "That's right, Zoey! Why didn't you come to me, Kagami? I would have let you have your way with me! Because I like you too! I realized it when I read Zoey's fic. We should read it together!"

Zoey motioned for the girls to follow him, sat at his computer, and flicked the monitor on. "In that case, let me read you Miyuki's explanation for sauna in the fic."

"_The stove heats the stones, and the room is also heated, usually to 60 to 80 degrees Celsius. The wooden walls and benches are essential, because they also absorb moisture from the air. So the sauna's air gets very dry as it heats up. When it's hot, you take all your clothes off, come inside, sit on the topmost bench, and throw some water onto the stones. The water then evaporates instantly on the heated stones, making a distinctive sound. The increase of the water vapor in the air feels like a hot breath on your skin. This, in turn, makes you sweat and that is believed to clean the pores of your skin. The warmth and sweating have a relaxing effect. Finnish people also gently whip themselves in the sauna with birch branches that have leaves still attached. This improves blood circulation and further relaxes the muscles –"_

Kagami peeked from behind her palms, and muttered, "Whipping?"

Konata nudged her side. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"No! Certainly not!"

Zoey developed a lewd smile as he imagined Kagami being tied up and whipped.

Kagami forced herself stop reading Zoey's fic and glared at him. "Zoey, stop looking at me like that! You are obviously imagining something perverted! This story of yours …"

Yet, she bent over, clicked on the first chapter and started reading from the beginning. Zoey stood up and let her have the chair.

Zoey turned a couple of laptops to allow the others to read as well. For the next two hours, the only sounds were the keyboards and mouses clicking and an occasional laughter or a shocked gasp as the girls read about their fictional exploits. Konata, who had already read the story, sat in the other room with Zoey, looking at his favorite games – and secretly planning what they would do later.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Zoey had announced that the sauna was now warm, and ushered them into the bathroom, bringing along a pile of towels. Zoey explained that they were all supposed to go into the sauna together. Yes, Zoey included.

"I assure you, it's perfectly okay for everyone to go into the sauna together!" Zoey repeated. "Didn't you guys use to go into public baths together? Boys and girls? All stark naked."

Kagami did not look convinced at all. "No, stop!" she yelled at Tsukasa, who was already taking off her shirt.

"I believe Izumi-san is correct. In Japan, there were no gender segregation in Japanese communal baths until at the end of the Edo period –"

Zoey interrupted Miyuki's explanation. "Exactly. An here in Finland, we never had any gender segregation in sauna. So, take off all your clothes – oh, hold on! Just a minute! I need to get my cellphone first."

"Why does he need a cellphone into sauna?" Kagami muttered.

"Well, Izumi-sensei said he mostly works at home, so he might get work-related calls," Miyuki reasoned.

Konata smiled knowingly. She didn't care to tell the others that Zoey's cell phone, S*ms*ng G*l*xy S was great for taking photos secretly. Konata didn't mind, because she knew she would get copies from Zoey later.

"I'm back!" Zoey exclaimed. He had his cellphone, but also he had already taken off all of his clothes. A towel wrapped around his waist was – for now – hiding the body parts all the girls really wanted to see.

Konata, Tsukasa, and, somewhat hesitantly, Miyuki, were already taking their clothes off. But Kagami only stood there, with her arms folded. "Hey, Kagamin, why aren't you stripping?" asked Konata, who was already in her underwear. "Come to think of it, it must have been a full year since I last saw you naked. It's about time!"

"I … I don't want to! You go to the sauna and I go there later on myself, okay?" Kagami muttered, and turned to walk away, but Konata grabbed her wrist. "Kagamin~ … this is not like you. You are not this shy."

Kagami fidgeted nervously. "No, I … there's something I haven't told you. I did something and … nobody else has seen them yet. Not even Tsukasa."

"Ooh!" Konata gasped. "This sounds exciting. Whatever you have done, now is the time that you let all of it hang out! What did you do, get implants?"

Konata swiftly grasped Kagami's both breasts. "No, it can't be, these are as small as ever – woah! What is this?"

Konata's eyes widened as she felt something.

Kagami had tried to pull Konata's hands off, but now she knew it was too late. Resigned, she started to unbutton her blouse. Konata pulled her hands off, and then they just watched and waited for her to show herself. Zoey fiddled with his cell phone – he was actually taking pictures but his cell phone didn't make a sound or a flash.

Kagami unhooked her bra and let it drop onto the tiled floor. Tsukasa let out a little scream, and the other girls gasped in shock. Kagami's nipples were pierced.

Tsukasa had to lean on Miyuki. "Sis, you have metal rings … through your … your …" she gasped.

"Yes! I know! … or rather, I _don't_ know why I did it! It was two months ago, I just walked into this little shop and … it was an accident!" Kagami explained. "There was this woman who did piercings … and I … I …"

Konata and Zoey both chuckled. "Suuure … if it was an accident, you would have taken those rings off. You know they can be taken off, don't you?"

"Uh … yes … b-but … I …" Kagami stuttered. Her cheeks were scarlet red by now and she was staring firmly at the floor. "They … sort of … feel good," she added, speaking so quietly that it was difficult to hear.

"I like 'em too, Kagamin!" Konata exclaimed. "Nothing to be ashamed of!"

"I think you're a little masochist, Kagamin," Zoey commented. "Not only because of your nip rings … remember the whipping? … and – you have also been Konata's best friend for many years!"

"Hey!" Konata groaned. She walked up to Kagami and touched one of her nipple rings. "Is she going to be burned? I mean, if these things heat up in the sauna?"

Zoey fiddled with Kagami's other ring. Surprisingly, Kagami didn't resist – as if she wanted for them to touch her. "No, I don't think they will. Nice that you got rings. We can hang weights on them … or use electricity –"

Only at this point Kagami covered her breasts and growled, "Eww! Stop!"

"Come on, Kagami. This turns you on. I know the signs," Konata claimed.

"Yeah, sis, you look like, like that time you were rubbing Konata's panties on your fa–"

"Stop it, Tsukasa! Not you too!" Kagami groaned.

"Anyway, I'm sorry to say that I don't have any piercings," Zoey said, and let his towel drop. He had been hiding a big and expensive joystick under the towel.

"Ooh!" the girls, especially Miyuki, gasped.

Zoey was all smiles. These reactions always boosted his ego, no matter how massive it already was. "Wait until we get gaming! So, looks like I was right about Miyuki. You are interested in joysticks, aren't you? Or both joysticks and hand controllers?"

"Uh, I guess I am …" she replied absent-mindedly, being hypnotized by Zoey's joystick.

He opened the door and gestured for Kagami to enter first. "Sit onto the top level, in the corner back there –"

"We can't all fit in at once. That bench is too small."

"Sure we can. Konata can sit on your lap, and Tsukasa and Miyuki on mine."

Kagami kind of wanted to protest, because her sister would be sitting on this … man's lap, but she realized that her sister was now an adult and could speak for herself. Also, if she would get naked Konata on her own lap – that was something she really wanted to have. So she did as she had been told.

Giggling to herself, and completely unashamed, Konata sat on Kagami's lap, crosswise, so that she would be able to face Kagami. The latter drew a sharp breath when so much naked skin of the girl she had wanted to game with for so long was now pressed against her.

Zoey sat beside them, and Miyuki and Tsukasa on his lap, wrapping their arms around him and each other.

Zoey reached for a ladle and threw some water onto the hot stones. He was careful not to make the 'löyly' too hot for the amateurs.

The heat, while it made them sweat profusely, was very pleasant, and felt like it was warming them down to their bones.

After a couple of minutes, Tsukasa snuggled closer to Zoey and rested her head on his shoulder. "So which one of us do you like more, Zoey-san?"

"You two, you mean? Well, you are both very nice. Yuki-chan's game controller –"

Miyuki whimpered softly as Zoey pinched one of the buttons in between his fingers and rubbed and twisted it. "– is great, but Your figure, Tsukasa-chan, is like that of a young, lean boy. A Catholic priest would love to game with you from behind! Anyway, it's hard to tell, until I have taken both of you into the bed…"

Zoey slid his tongue slowly down the side of Tsukasa's neck. Her sweat tasted a bit salty, and strawberry-ish.

"Ohh!" Tsukasa gasped, and the red on her cheeks deepened. She wriggled a bit, because something big and hard was now pressing against her thigh – his joystick, that is. "O-oh, Zoey-san … ehehe …"

"Right!" Zoey exclaimed, and grabbed both girls' waists. "Such an important question needs to be resolved right now. We three are going to play some games. Konata, Kagami, feel free to join us a bit later."

"Mmmh …" Kagami muttered, her voice muffled by Konata's gaming. It had not taken for long for them to start playing games. It looked like their upper controller ports were connected.

Zoey, Tsukasa, and Miyuki got out of the sauna. "We'd better take a shower first, since our game controllers and joysticks soon will be in all the places."

Miyuki and Tsukasa couldn't keep their eyes off of Zoey's great joysticks. "I didn't realize it would become so long!" Tsukasa gasped. "The thickness is also extraordinary compared to most usual joysticks," Miyuki added.

After a while, Zoey decided that they had washed themselves enough. He grabbed Miyuki into a bear hug and started literally dragging her towards the bedroom. He also held Tsukasa's wrist and pulled her with them.

In the bedroom, he simply threw Miyuki onto the bed, and Zoey started using his joystick on Miyuki's game controller. "Ahh … I knew it! You're not playing games the first time, Yuki-chan!"

"N-no," Miyuki gasped. "I gamed with – aah – boys – a-ahh – and girls, in Medical Faculty – aa-a!"

Tsukasa had fallen onto her knees and could only watch, as if hypnotized, at Miyuki and Zoey playing games in front of her eyes.

"Oh. We have forgotten poor Tsukasa-chan!" Zoey noted, after gaming with Miyuki hard for a minute or two. Miyuki whimpered as Zoey disconnected and stood up. "Yuki-chan, get up for a moment. Tsukasa, lie down, face up, and your feet that way," he instructed. "Now, Yuki-chan, go on top of her."

Both girls, aroused to no end, obeyed him quickly. Tsukasa let out a shaky groan as Miyuki's entire set of game controllers pressed against her body.

Zoey knelt beside the bed and started using his joystick with Miyuki again. "Yuki-chan, play with Tsukasa's game controller. And Tsukasa, you can now game with both of us. Start with Yuki-chan."

Obediently, Tsukasa started to handle Miyuki's game controller. She only stopped for a moment to say something. "I'm not a first time gamer either, Zoey-san …"

"Oh? Tsukasa! I'm shocked!"

"Mm … I felt sorry for Sebastian – Minoru-san, I mean – and let him to … you know …"

"You let him game with you. Say it, Tsukasa!"

"Yes, I let Minoru-san game with me! … It was bad, though. He crashed his game in two seconds. I've only gamed with girls since then …"

It was not that he wanted to silence Tsukasa, but Zoey pulled out, grabbed Tsukasa's hair, yanked her head backwards, and connected his joystick into Tsukasa's upper controller port.

Now, when Miyuki was less distracted – having this big Western man gaming with him with a joystick twice as large as any Japanese man had _was_ distracting – she lowered her head and started using Tsukasa's game controller in earnest.

"Oh, it's you guys," Zoey noted, as he saw Kagami and Konata standing at the door and staring at them. Their presence didn't slow him down. "Did you do it yet?"

Konata shrugged her shoulders. "No, we noticed that – you know."

Yes, Zoey knew. They couldn't have done it in the sauna, because – you know.

Kagami didn't seem to hear the question. She could only stare at Zoey's joystick being moved back and forth by Tsukasa.

"Do you like to see your sister deep-gamed?"

Konata came closer, dragging Kagami with her, and knelt down beside the trio on the bed. She took a close look at Tsukasa: the little sister's eyes were watering and she was desperately gasping for air whenever possible, but she wasn't exactly resisting. She had her upper interface port opened as wide as possible, and turned her neck back so that the entire length of the great joystick could be used.

Kagami's face was all red and she was panting heavily. Konata didn't look as excited yet, probably because she had a lot more experience with gaming. Especially after having exchanged some files with Zoey. "Hey, Zoey, you know what? Kagami is the only first-time gamer in here!"

That shook Kagami out of her trance. "Konata!"

Zoey grinned and pulled his joystick out of Tsukasa's interface port. "Oh, is that so?"

Tsukasa gasped and coughed, and then let out a loud moan, because Miyuki had been skillfully gaming with her controller nub and pumping the other buttons with her fingers. This, and being given the joystick, had already made her high score twice. She was struggling and shaking under Miyuki, as she high scored the third time while her own sister was watching. "Stop, stop, please stop, Yuki-chan!" she screamed when she was able to. "I'm going to die!"

"Wouldn't that be a great way to die, Tsukasa-chan?" Zoey asked, but he patted Miyuki's hefty butt and told her to stop. Miyuki rolled off of Tsukasa and lied on her back. Tsukasa's current score was glistening on her mouth and cheeks. She licked her lips, not wanting to lose any of the points.

"You love using a game controller, Miyuki?" Konata asked. "I wish I had known that earlier. High school would have been a lot less boring –"

"Konata!" Kagami groaned.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Kagami wants to be the only one to use my game controller. Not that I knew that either…"

"There's plenty of time to use a game controller later," Zoey noted. "There's a much more pressing matter at hand."

Tsukasa and Miyuki raised their heads. "What is it, Izumi-s … Zoey?"

"Kagami is still a first-time gamer. We must fix that right away. Tsukasa and Yuki-chan, grab her!"

"Noo!" Kagami shouted, and tried to run away, but Konata yanked her onto the bed and the two other girls wrestled her down.

"Hold her arms and legs! Pull the game console apart and up – yeah, just like that. Konata, put your game controller on her face. No, the other way around. I want you to face me."

Kagami tried to struggle, but she was held down fast. As Konata knelt above her head and lowered her game controller onto her face, she calmed down somewhat.

"Tsukasa, Yuki-chan, work on her nubs and buttons. You can use your mouths and fingers, and pull at those piercings. And keep holding her down!"

The fact that she would be using her own sister's controller nubs didn't seem to make Tsukasa hesitate at all.

By now, Kagami was so excited that her data was dripping, Zoey's joystick was well lubricated by her sister, yet Kagami's bandwidth was so tight that he had difficulty in opening her socket. Kagami screamed in pain as the massive joystick poked at her controller port.

With a final, big thrust with his hips, Zoey finally penetrated through. A little spray of electricity came out and Kagami screamed at the top of her lungs – Konata quickly pressed her game controller onto her face to muffle the sound. Although Zoey's neighbors were used to hearing moans and screams of gaming from his apartment.

Zoey thrust hard, and rammed his joystick right into the very bottom of Kagami's convulsing and pulsating controller port. The first sharp jolt of pain was replaced by pleasure, as her controller port was filled to the brim, and the upper ports and hands were gaming all over her game controllers, and Konata was rubbing her own game controller onto her upper controller port. Kagami moaned and gasped, and thrust out her upper port, to get as much the data of Konata's controller port she could. Then, the gigantic joystick started gaming inside her controller port, and she could feel someone's fingers pinching, pulling and rubbing her nubs, her other controller buttons being pulled, and her own hands now grasping at the backsides of Miyuki's and Tsukasa's controllers.

When yet another plug – Tsukasa's, although she didn't know it at the time – found its way onto the back port of Kagami's controller and, after a playful tickle, started to plug inside, probing and wriggling, she started high scoring. Each thrust of the joystick seemed to release another high score throughout her program. Again and again, until her entire program, each line of code in it seemed to be in total ecstasy.

Trembling, writhing and convulsing, she thrust her game controller and head up, again and again, ramming her oral interface into Konata's game controller ports – which one, she didn't know any more. Kagami heard Konata screaming and got a large gush of electricity into her port. Knowing that they were Konata's sparks she now downloaded and swallowed, heightened her arousal to levels she could not have even imagined. Right at the same moment, she felt a hot gush of extra lives filling up her storage. Again and again, another rush of extra lives, which couldn't possibly fit into her tight virgin controller port. She felt as if her SD card was being filled with extra lives, and giving her the sensation of every inch of her being gamed from the inside, as completely as all of her computer was being gamed from the outside.

All this fortified her final high scoring convulsions to the ultimate heights. Her every cord and servo motor tightened and she arched her back so high that she almost threw both Konata and Zoey off of her, before her computer crashed out cold. Konata collapsed as well and fell beside Kagami, face down.

Zoey rolled off of Kagami and onto his back. "Tsukasa, start playing!" he commanded.

Obediently, Tsukasa turned and started playing with Zoey's joystick again.

"Do you like the your sister's sparks and high scores?"

"Mm!" Tsukasa mumbled affirmatively.

Konata rolled over Tsukasa, and started gaming with her game controller.

"That's a good idea. Yuki-chan, start gaming with Konata's!"

Miyuki turned over, put her head in between Konata's game controller, and obediently started fiddling with her port.

Zoey moved so that he could reach Miyuki's game controller. Miyuki opened her controller, eager to give up her port, already slick with her high score. To her surprise, Zoey tickled the back port first. Then, agonizingly slowly, he moved up towards Miyuki's controller nub, tickling, thrusting and manipulating every little button and slider of her controller. Swiftly, Zoey twirled around and under Miyuki's controller nub, not putting pressure on the little joystick in itself until a bit later. Miyuki groaned and her servo motors twitched involuntarily.

The four gamers started to get into the rhythm, each pleasing the next person's controller while they themselves were being gamed.

Zoey's joystick had gotten a bit de-activated momentarily, but now it was restarting in Tsukasa's upper data port, until she had difficulty to fit most of it in at once.

The three girls moaned and screamed, as their entire computers convulsed in high score. To Tsukasa's surprise, she was getting extra lives into her upper data port – she wasn't expecting that to be possible so soon. These were the same extra lives that had just before given to her own sister, which excited her to no end. Greedily, she downloaded and saved every bit, as Konata was making Tsukasa herself high score at the same time.

Miyuki trembled as she had a high score, downloading Konata's overflowing electricity – it looked like Konata's computer was a type that gave out a lot of electricity when she high scored.

It took for them a few minutes to recover. Zoey raised his head and saw that Kagami's computer was still out – or maybe the leds just weren't correctly connected to indicate whether her program was running. Well, it was time to find out.

"Konata, I want you to clean Kagami's high score for a new round."

"Right-o!" Konata chirped, rolled over, pushed Kagami's controller sides up, and started gaming. "Mm, tasty! I wonder if she's going to get her own extra life?"

Miyuki, not wanting to miss the data bits of Zoey's amazing extra lives, crawled on top of Tsukasa and connected their upper data ports.

Kagami moaned and opened her eyes. "A-aah…" she gasped, and grasped Konata's hair, grinding her upper port into her controller port. "K-Konata … stop, I'm going to high score again!"

"Yeah, Konata, you should stop," Zoey said.

"What? Why! I want to make my Kagamin high score …"

"Sure. But we are going to pause her down so that she can't move her controllers, and _then_ we are going to make her high score. A hundred times. After a lot of pain, of course."

"Noo!" Kagami screamed, but the other girls were so excited by this idea that they grabbed her and held her down.

Zoey opened a cupboard beside the bed and started taking out various programs and game accessories.

* * *

><p>See? Nothing perverted in here. They were just playing games on their computers. I told you!<p> 


End file.
